The New Adeventures of The Old Rosalie Hale
by nickidabestest
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a senior at a private high school. She is completely in love with her boyfriend Emmett. Emmett is away at college and Rosalie begins to fall in love with her teacher Bella Swan. Rated M for future chapters. Not as bad as it sounds
1. Chapter 1

I sped down the winding back roads going 80mph in a 35mph zone. I was going to be late for the first day of senior year. Just thinking about this being my last year of high school made me feel excited and anxious. This time next year I would be sharing an apartment on Yale's campus with Emmett, the love of my life. I had already begun to fantasize about our time at Yale together. After this year of separation, next year would be bliss. I turned a sharp corner into the school parking lot. The front lot was completely filled. _Go figure_. I thought. I drove around and parked in the back lot where the teachers park. Some students park back there too but the front lot has easy access in and out of school. I turned off the car and stepped out into the heat of September. It was a particularly hot morning and I worried that my hair might frizz. I had to look good for my yearbook picture. I walked up to the big double doors of St. John's Academy and pushed the buzzer. Ms. Smith's voice came over on the intercom, "Late on the first day, Rosalie?" She chuckled and opened the doors for me to come in. I walked into the main office to get a late pass and possibly demerits for my tardiness. Tardiness was not acceptable at St. John's. "Good morning Ms. Smith." I said sweetly and smiled. She looked up at me from a stack of paperwork on her desk and gave me a light smile.

"Good morning Rosalie. So what's the excuse for being late? Car trouble?" she inquired sternly.

"I, uh, slept late Ms. Smith." I explained a little bit embarrassed.

"I thought so. Well let's not let it happen again. I'll give you a late pass and since it's the first day I won't give you demerits." She said and began signing me a late pass. She handed me the late pass.

"Thank you so much Ms. Smith. You're an angel." I thanked with a wide smile.

She laughed. "You be good this year Rosalie. I don't want to have to give any demerits for tardiness and say hi to Emmett for me. We're going to miss him around this place." She said with a smile and wave good-bye.

"Don't worry Ms. Smith I'll stay out of trouble and I'll tell him you said hi." I said and walked out of the office.

Unfortunately for me my homeroom was all the way up on the 4th floor. I began my climb up the stairs. _School is going to be so different this year without Emmett._ I thought as I trekked up the steps. Emmett and I were inseparable during school. We had been going out since he was junior and I was a sophomore. He was the quarterback on the football team and captain of the basketball team. I was the gorgeous, popular soccer player. We were the power couple. Now he was in New Haven and I was Hartford. Despite his absence, I was going to have a good year. I finally reached the last stair and walked down the hall to room 414. I started to walk towards the open door of the room. I heard the voices of my classmates talking loudly. I was in the doorway when all eyes turned towards me. It would have made me nervous if this didn't happen all the time. I walked into the classroom towards the teacher's desk to give her my late pass. I heard a wolf whistle and turned my head sharply and saw it came from Royce King. He had a huge smile on his face and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's enough Royce." Said a stern voice behind me.

I turned my head and saw what I thought was a teacher. She had to be a teacher because she wasn't wearing an ugly plaid skirt and white polo. She was extremely young looking. I guessed about late 20s. She had long wavy brown hair that hung past her chest. Her face was friendly and she had some freckles. Her chocolate brown eyes stared directly into mine and made me lose my train of thought. I stood there dumbfounded by her youth and beauty.

"I'm Ms. Swan." She said sweetly giving me a dazzling smile. "You must be Rosalie Hale. I'll take your late pass and go fix the attendance sheet since you're here." She said and held out her hand for the pass.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Here you go." I said stupidly as I handed her the pass. She took it and went back to her desk. I went to go sit next to my friend since kindergarten, Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat next to Alice who was reading a book. She immediately put her book down and began to talk to me excitedly.

"Hey! Why were you late? Did you over sleep again? Are we still on for lunch today after school?" She questioned me enthusiastically.

I began to laugh. Only Alice could be this excited to see someone she practically lived with this summer.

"You know me too well Alli. Of coarse we're still on for lunch, silly." I said playfully and smiled.

She grinned at me devilishly and said in a low voice, "So did you see that new teacher? Ms. Swan can put me in a private detention whenever she wants."

Everyone knew Alice preferred females over males. She made it known sophomore year when she dated a senior girl from another school. I was surprised when she told me. I thought she truly loved Jasper. Jasper Whitlock dated Alice until she dumped him for a girl. Jasper was crushed and he still has feelings for Alice.

I laughed. "That might be possible. You're skirt is looking a tad short. You better hope she doesn't do uniform checks." I said jokingly.

"I'm just showing what the good Lord gave me." Alice joked and laughed.

Alice and I reminisced about the going ons of the summer until the announcements came on. We stopped talking and listened to dates for tryouts, college fairs, and SATs. I looked absent-mindedly at my nails. I really needed to go for a manicure soon. I looked up to catch a glimpse of Ms. Swan. She couldn't really have been that beautiful. I must have imagined it. I thought. But when I looked up at her sitting in her desk staring at the computer screen with a look of concentration on her face, biting her bottom lip, I was wrong. In a weird way she reminded me of Emmett. He always had that same look of concentration on face when he was studying. It was adorable and drove me crazy. I forced myself to think about something else. These thought we're kind of freaking me out. I had never thought about a woman this way. Maybe there was something wrong with me. A voice cut through my inner freak out.

"Stand up please so I can check your uniforms." Said Ms. Swan getting out of her desk.

I looked over at Alice and smiled. She smiled back. She was definitely going to get written up. Her skirt just covered her ass. But then again Alice can flirt her away out of anything. A skill we both share. I had seen her get out numerous speeding ticket, detentions, and demerits. It didn't matter if the person was a guy or a girl. Alice had mass appeal. She was short and very skinny with a huge personality. She had short jet-black hair that was tousled and made to look unkempt. Sex hair she called it. Ms. Swan was walking down our aisle and checking over everyone's uniform. She looked at me with her rich chocolate eyes and I felt my heart start racing uncontrollably. Her eyes went down to the hem of my skirt and lingered there for what I thought a long time. Was it just my imagination? She looked over at Alice. Her lips turned into a frown.

"Alice Johnson, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to write you up for dress code violation. Your skirt is not 3 inches above the knee," She said while writing out a demerit.

The whole class was looking at them. They were waiting to see what Alice's reaction would be.

Alice smiled and said, "Ok."

Ms. Swan handed her a demerit and Alice sat down in her seat. Ms. Swan continued her uniform checks and sent some students down to get their yearbook picture taken. Alice leaned over to me and said in a low voice, "Watch me get this taken away." She smiled and waltzed up to Ms. Swan's desk and began to talk to her. I was watching Alice coax her way out the demerit when Royce came and stood in front of my desk blocking my view. He put his hands on either sides of my desk and leaned in.

"So, Rosalie how was your summer?" he asked innocently and grinned.

Royce and I dated freshman year and part of sophomore year. I broke up with him and began dating Emmett. Royce was furious and did whatever he could to make my life difficult. Fortunately I had Emmett who had threaten to beat the shit out of Royce if he didn't leave me alone, so he wasn't too bad these past years. Now Emmett was going and no doubt Royce would be worse than ever.

"It was fine, Royce." I said coldly, leaning away from him.

"You're not going to ask me how mine was? What happened to your manners Rose? Anyway, enough of this small talk, I was thinking since you're behemoth jock strap is in college you and I could maybe pick up where we left off before the break up." He said slyly and grinned. He took a piece of my hair and began to twirl it in his fingers.

I slapped his hand away. I had never been angrier in my life. "What would ever make you think I would even want you? Emmett is more of a man then you'll ever be." I said furiously.

He smiled. He liked seeing me angry. He was a snake. He raised his voice so the whole class could hear him, "Really? That's not what you said when you were in my bed." He smiled, as the class got quiet. Everyone had heard that and it's just what he wanted. I sat there seething with rage and was just about to say something when Ms. Swan spoke.

"Mr. King! Go back to your seat!" She yelled at him from her desk.

Royce winked at me and turned around and went back to his desk. Ms. Swan issued him a demerit and Royce took it without complaint. Alice was still standing by Ms. Swan's desk. She looked at me and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. Ms. Swan came over to me and asked, "Are you alright?"

She looked concerned. That made me feel good. I looked up into her big brown eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You let me know if he ever bothers you or says anything inappropriate like that to you again. A few detentions should do him some good." She said and put her hand on my shoulder.

She walked back to her desk and continued to discuss with Alice her demerit. Was it wrong that I wished she had kept her hand on my shoulder longer? Her touch sent electric chills throughout my whole body. The only other person who could do that for me was Emmett. I needed to stop this. I was lost in thought when Alice came up to me and said, "Let's get our yearbook picture and go. I already asked Ms. Swan she said we could leave now. What a pointless day."

I grabbed and my Coach bag and Alice grabbed hers. We walked down the stairs and got our pictures taken. As we got into my car I asked Alice, "So did you get those demerits taken away?"


	3. Chapter 3

"No. I didn't get them taken away." Alice said sourly as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's going to be a long year. I have her for morality too. That's going to be fun." Alice said sarcastically.

"Oh Ali. You'll be fine. She teaches Morality? I just thought she was a freshmen teacher." I said a little too excitedly. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Did you even look at your roster?" she questioned. I hadn't really looked at my roster. I just kind of skimmed it. The truth was I was a little depressed with Emmett's leaving and didn't really care about school.

"Not really. I just kind of skimmed it." I admitted.

" Mmmmhmmm. That's what I thought," said Alice as she grabbed my purse from the back and pulled out my roster. Alice read me my roster out loud.

"And finally last but not least Morality with Ms. Swan 8th period. Congrats Rose. You and your new girlfriend are going to have fun together talking about God and our bodies." Alice said sarcastically and smiled. I was more than thrilled to have an actual class with the person I couldn't get out of my mind. I took a deep breath to try and make the butterflies in my stomach go away.

"New girlfriend? Really Alice, what makes you say that?" I asked trying not to sound too interested.

" Please Rosalie, I'm not blind. She was way too concerned for you. Most teachers just would have thrown Royce and not said anything to you. The whole hand on the shoulder thing and 'are you okay?' she's into you. And here I thought I was barking up the wrong tree because she had a picture of her and some guy on her desk." Alice said seriously. She was looking at me now and waiting to see how I would react. I couldn't believe it. I knew I wasn't crazy. She must have liked me a little. The butterflies in my stomach came back. I was more than excited for school tomorrow. I looked at Alice and smiled.

"You're crazy Ali. She was just being nice. Was the guy hot?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not crazy. I know what I'm talking about. He was really good looking. He's probably her boyfriend. You better be careful. You wouldn't want to break up a relationship would you?" Alice said playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me I won't be breaking up any relationships. Can we stop talking about this now? We're here." I said turning off the car and grabbing my bag. We got out of the car and headed inside the restaurant. It was our favorite restaurant. They had the best sushi in Connecticut. We sat on pillows at a low table in the dim light. Alice ordered us sake. They never asked for i.d. here. Alice and I were regulars and we knew they would give us whatever we wanted anyway. This isn't exactly the cheapest place to eat. Our bill is always well over 200 dollars. Last year Alice and I ate here almost three times a week. The owner of the restaurant even sent us a Christmas card.

We had a new waitress who Alice flirted with throughout the whole lunch. At the end of the meal Alice got her phone number and a date for this weekend. We left the restaurant and I dropped Alice off at her house. I drove home and parked my car in the garage. My mother hated it when I left it out in the driveway. I walked in the house and was not surprised to find it totally empty. The answering machine was blinking with a message. I walked over to it and played the message. It was my mother. She was going to be late as usual. She had dinner with a client. My father was on a business trip and wouldn't be home for a few weeks. I had the house to myself. This was a rare occasion. Usually when my parents were gone I had Emmett here with me. We would do homework, watch TV, and cook dinner. Sometimes we would go swimming or go in the Jacuzzi. If both my parents were away on business, Emmett would sleep over.

I thought about calling Emmett but it was only 2 o' clock. I decided to go swimming instead. I walked out of the kitchen and down the steps to the basement. There are four rooms in the basement. The one is a big room with a huge leather sectional, a TV over a fireplace and two armchairs. There is also a bookshelf filled with books. That room opens up into the bar room to the right. To the left you have my room with a bathroom and down a little corridor you have the theater room. Moving my room to the basement was the best decision I ever made. My parents' room was all the way up on the third floor. I could easily sneak Emmett in through the back door that led into the den.

I put my bikini on and walked out the back door to the pool. I dove into the cool clear water and began swimming laps. This would help clear my head a little. There was no way I was running for soccer conditioning today in this heat. Swimming was the next best thing. I swam until I was too tired to move. I got out, dried off and showered. After the shower I flopped on my bed turned on the TV and called Emmett. He was so excited to tell me everything about college. I could hardly get a word in. After an hour of listening to Emmett talk about college football, classes, and parties I was starting to get extremely tired. We said our good-byes and he insisted even though he was busy, he would see me in a month for the Homecoming game and dance. I hung up and fell sound asleep. Instead of my usual dreams about Emmett, Ms. Swan took his place. Even in my dreams I couldn't escape her. And to be honest, I didn't really mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, showered, did my hair, put on my uniform and packed my bag for practice. It felt weird getting back into the daily morning routine for school. I grabbed my back and gym bag and headed upstairs to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the granite counter. I picked it up and read it.

_Rose, _

_I will be home late tonight. Having dinner and a meeting with Christopher. _

_Love, _

_Mom _

I rolled my eyes and put down the note. She wouldn't be home late. She probably wouldn't make it home at all. Christopher was her business partner and boyfriend. The part about having dinner was true but the meeting was bullshit. There was no meeting. How stupid does she think I am? I took the note and threw it in the trashcan. Knowing that I was once again coming home to an empty house made me long for Emmett even more. I couldn't think about this right now. It hurt too much.

I walked out of the kitchen to the garage. I opened the door to my BWM and threw my bags in the back. I hopped in the front seat, put the key in the ignition, and sped off to school. I pulled into the back parking lot again right next to a super expensive looking Bentley. _Who the hell is driving that?_ I wondered. I looked in my rear view mirror and did some makeup and hair retouches. Once I decided I looked absolutely perfect, I grabbed my school bag from back and got out of my car. Just because Emmett wasn't here didn't mean I had to look like a slob. Looking good was a top priority.

I walked into school and down the main hallway to get to homeroom. Right before I was about to walk past the faculty room, Ms. Swan strolls out carrying a cup of coffee and a folder. She had on a black pencil skirt, a tucked in white button down top, and black pumps. Her gorgeous brown hair was perfectly wavy. She looked like she belonged in a Pantene commercial. Of course she saw me walking and her eyes lit up (or maybe I just imagined it) and she smiled.

"Hey Rosalie." She said brightly.

I took a deep breath. " Hi Ms. Swan." I said politely and smiled. We continued walking.

"So are you excited for the first day of classes?" she joked.

"Oh you know it." I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"Well I'm excited." She said.

"Is this your first teaching job?" I asked politely.

"No. Why? Do I look like a push over?" She said jokingly and smiled.

"No. You just look really young. I thought this might be your first job." I admitted a little embarrassed. We were in front of the elevators and she motioned for me to come in. None of the teachers ever take the stairs. We got into the elevator.

"That is very nice of you to say Rosalie. I guess twenty-five is considered young but I've had 2 teaching jobs prior to this. I taught 8th and 9th grade." She said.

"I think twenty-five is young. But, you've never taught seniors before. Good luck. I think you're going to need it." I said playfully and smiled.

"Thanks, but you don't look like that much trouble. I think I can handle it." She said and walked into homeroom.

I stood there, struck dumb, for a second. _What did that mean? That I didn't look like trouble? That the seniors didn't look like trouble? Was she flirting with me?_ I involuntarily shook my head to erase all the crazy thoughts bouncing around in my brain and walked into the classroom. I took my seat next to Alice who had her head down all the desk sleeping. She wasn't a morning person. I sat there in silence thinking about Ms. Swan. _Could Alice have been right? Does she like me? Am I overreacting? I think I'm going crazy. How can I possibly feel this attracted to someone I just met? _Thoughts bounced around in my brain like a pinball in a pinball machine. I was driving myself crazy. The loud ringing sound of the bell interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed my bag and realized I had no idea what class I was going to. I unzipped my backpack and got out my roster.

**1. Study Hall-Library **

**2. French V-Room 113-Ms. Gerard **

**3. AP U.S. Gov.-Room 224-Mr. Katz **

**4. Lunch-Cafeteria **

**5. Honors Calculus- Room 315- Mr. Shield **

**6. AP World Literature- Room 207- Ms. Kummels **

**7. Phys. Ed.- Gym- Mr. Clark **

**8. Honors Theology IV - Room 414-Ms. Swan **

I was relieved to see that I wasn't going anywhere important 1st period. I started walking towards the door when someone called my name. I turned around and saw everyone had left.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with this computer? You don't have a class do you?" She asked earnestly. Ms. Swan was standing behind her desk leaning over and looking perplexed at the computer screen. Her top was unbuttoned enough to see a good amount cleavage.

"Nno. I just have a study hall." I stuttered out still staring at her breasts.

She looked up and smiled. "Good. Come over here and help me." She said sweetly.

I walked over and leaned next to her to see the computer. We were side by side, our shoulders touching. Still leaning over her desk, she turned her head and asked me: "How do I get my power point on the projection screen?"

Our faces were extremely close. Her eyes stared intently into mine. They were so beautiful. I lost my train of thought. After what felt like a while, I finally broke eye contact and stood up.

"Um. Oh. You just have to pull up your power point and turn on the projector." I stammered feeling flustered. My heart was racing like a high-speed train.

"Here I'll go turn it on." I offered feeling my cheeks getting red with embarrassment. I put down my backpack and walked over towards the projector. I stood on my tiptoes to turn it on. I felt her eyes on my back as my un-tucked shirt went up revealing the skin of my back. The projector was on and working. I grabbed my backpack from the floor.

"Thanks Rosalie, you're such a sweetheart." She said sincerely and smiled.

"Your welcome. It was no problem." I said hurriedly and walked out of there as fast as I could.

Once I was in the stairwell, I leaned back against the wall trying to steady my heart rate. I could honestly say I never have felt my heart beat that fast in my entire life. I took deep breaths and whispered to myself; _"pull yourself together Rose."_ Once I felt composed, I walked down the stairs to the library.

The rest of the day was consumed with thoughts of Ms. Swan. No matter what I did she came popping back into my thoughts. At lunch I listened to the pointless conversation Lauren and Jessica were having. I'm friendly with them but we're not friends. Since we were the most popular girls in school we felt obligated to be friends. I want to parties with them and we gossiped but I could never tell them any of my secrets. They would just use them to make me look bad. It was a friendship based on nothing.

I kept my thoughts as straight as possible until 8th period. I walked into the classroom and she smiled at me like I was her favorite person in the world. I purposely took a seat in the back. Being as far away from her as possible would help me concentrate. I looked at the front of the room and saw a power point. _Thank God we're taking notes._ Now I could focus on the notes and block out other thoughts. I put on my glasses and took notes until the bell rang. Unfortunately, I am an extremely slow note taker and as everyone left I was still copying down the last bit of notes on modesty. It was just Ms. Swan and I alone in the room. I heard her heels clack against the linoleum floor as she walked towards me. She stood in front of my desk and said: "Slow note taker?"

"Um. Yeah. Sorry." I said scribbling down the last sentence.

"Its ok. Slow and steady win the race. Take all the time you need." She said sweetly.

"Ok thanks. I'm done now." I said and scrambled to put my books away. I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to my car.

I got into the back seat of my car and got changed for soccer practice. It was a hot day so I just put on a black sports bra and white shorts. I put on my shin guards and emerald socks. I hated that our school colors were emerald and white. They were so ugly. I laced up my cleats and got out the car. I popped open the trunk to get my soccer ball. As I was looking for it I heard the door slam of the car next to me. I looked over at the Bentley and saw Ms. Swan opening the driver's door to the car. She saw me staring at her in awe. She gave me a once over and said: "Nice top." She winked at me and slid into her expensive car and drove off. I stood there dumbfounded. I couldn't move. _Fuck, Alice was right. Alice is always right. She likes me and she clearly isn't hiding it. If she's not hiding it than neither am I. Watch out Ms. Swan you're in trouble now._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I was on vacation. **_

Never in my whole entire life had I been this excited for school. I woke up with a giddiness that a kid going to Disney World might have. Not even Emmett could get me this excited for school.

I put extra care into my appearance. I made sure my long wavy blonde hair was perfect. I put on a little more makeup then usual. Shit, yesterday after practice I even went to get a manicure and a bikini wax. I took yesterday as a green light and now I was ready to go. I chose to wear a nice push-up bra with matching underwear and instead of the normal polo shirt I wore a white button down shirt with a few of the buttons undone. I checked myself in the mirror and decided I was more than acceptable for school. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and left. I didn't have to pick up Alice today because she had an appointment and wouldn't be coming to school till later.

I sped off to school and parked next to Ms. Swan's hot Bentley. I sauntered into school eating my apple. The eyes of every person in the building were on me as I walked down the hall. The guys stared at me with open mouths and the girls stared at me with disgusted jealousy. I smiled at them while continuing to walk down the hall. There was no way Ms. Swan wouldn't be attracted to me. I was coming towards the staircase and I still hadn't seen her. _What the fuck?_ I thought. I threw my apple in a nearby trashcan and walked up the stairs. As I was walking out of the stairwell I saw her. She was walking down a deserted hallway. She was in another pencil skirt that hugged her curves tightly. _She has to know that wearing those is just asking to be hit on by the creepy male teachers here._ I thought. She saw me and did a double take. Her eyes fell directly on my breasts, pushed up and slightly exposed by my shirt. She licked her lips. _This is too easy_. I thought. "Good morning Ms. Swan." I said sweetly. My voice seemed to break her out of her trance.

"Good morning Rosalie. You look, um, nice today." She said, her voice a little shaky.

'Thanks. So do you. You always look so good. Where do you get your clothes?" I asked.

"I, um, shop at Banana Republic." She said. She was looking at my breasts again and her face was getting redder by the second. It was the cutest thing I ever saw.

"Hmmm. Maybe we could go shopping sometime." I said and I grabbed the pen that was in her hand, making sure our hands touched. I wrote my number on the folder she was carrying. I leaned in and whispered in her ear: "Call me whenever you want. I'm always up for some fun." I pulled away and walked to homeroom, leaving a red faced Ms. Swan to watch my ass as I left. I smiled to myself. Now I just had to wait for her to come to me.

I sat in homeroom and listened to the boring announcements. Whenever she could, Ms. Swan looked at me and smiled. I had no idea what this meant but it made me nervous and excited. The bell rang and I slowly left the classroom. Ms. Swan just sat at her desk. She didn't look at me or say anything. I left the room a little disappointed.

Classes were boring and I could not get Ms. Swan out of mind. She was becoming an obsession. I went to lunch and sat with the two most annoying girls, Lauren and Jessica. Lauren and Jessica were both popular and pretty. We weren't friends just friendly. I could never tell them the stuff I tell Alice. They would use it against me. Lauren and Jessica were both clearly jealous of me. I was the most beautiful girl in school and Lauren had been trying to sink her teeth into Emmett before we were dating. Emmett had absolutely no interest in her but she threw herself at him any chance she got. Lauren and Jessica were both huge sluts.

I picked at my salad. I was not hungry at all. I listened to Lauren and Jessica yammer about something stupid. Who cares? God they are so annoying. I looked up from my salad and saw Ms. Swan walking towards my table. I instantly perked up. She stopped at my table and Lauren and Jessica immediately stopped talking. Their eager eyes turned towards me probably hoping I was going to get in trouble for something. "Rosalie can we talk about your college recommendation letter?" She asked very professionally.

"Sure." I said coolly. I threw out my lunch and followed Ms. Swan out of the cafeteria and into the elevator. I smiled inwardly when I remembered that my college recommendation letters were completed last year. The sexual tension in the elevator was intense. We went up to 4th floor and into Ms. Swan's empty classroom. My heart was racing like I had just run a marathon. It was dead quiet until I heard something clang on the floor. I looked down and saw an earring on the floor. It wasn't mine so I assumed it Ms. Swan's. "Here you dropped this." I said holding up the earring. I walked over to her, pushed her hair behind her ear and put the earring back in. Our faces were centimeters apart and I couldn't control myself. I kissed her. It was hard a little rough and full of passion. I felt her gasp into my mouth. She was obviously just as surprised as I was. She was kissing me back and not leaving anything out. Her lips were so soft and warm. I felt my insides melt.

All of the sudden she pulled away. I was completely confused until she gasped out, "Door!" I whipped around and saw the door wide open. Thank God no one was in it. I walked over towards the door, shut it and locked it. I turned around to Ms. Swan who was still out of breath, her chest heaving, her eyes full of lust. I walked over to where she was standing and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly. She moaned as I pressed my body into hers. Our kisses were sloppy and rough. Her tongue was everywhere in mouth. She moved her mouth to my neck and began to kiss, lick and suck down to my chest. I was moaning quietly so no one would hear us and come in. I was getting extremely hot. I started grinding my hips into hers for some friction. She moaned quietly. She began to unbutton my top and take off my bra. Once it was all the way unbuttoned she threw it on the floor along with my bra. She gasped when she saw my breasts fully exposed. "Oh my God you're perfect." She whispered. She flicked my right nipple with her tongue and it instantly became hard. I moaned a little loudly but I really didn't care. She began to lick and suck my right nipple as I moaned. She directed her attention to my other nipple and assaulted it. Now I was soaked through my underwear. I grabbed her head off my breast and brought it up to my mouth and kissed her roughly. I brought her hand up into my skirt and to my soaked through underwear. She moaned into my mouth when she felt my underwear. Without breaking our kisses she walked us over to her desk and pushed me into a chair behind it. "Sit down." She gasped. I sat down on the chair. Ms. Swan was on her knees sucking and biting on the inside of my thighs. I didn't think it was possible but I got even wetter. My hands were in her hair exploring around. _God she has great hair_. I thought. She took off my underwear and threw it on the floor. I felt her tongue swirl around my clit and I almost lost my shit. It had been a while since I had sex. She nibbled and sucked at my clit. I was in fucking paradise. She put two fingers into my soaking pussy and I was dying. "Harder." I breathed out. She picked up her speed and added another finger. "Mmmm that's it Ms. Swan. Harder." I moaned out. She went faster and continued to suck my clit. I was moaning her name so loud someone had to hear me. I felt the hot coil in my lower abdomen get tighter and tighter. She curled her fingers and hit my g- spot. That is when I lost my shit. I came hard while moaning her name. I rode out my orgasm and Ms. Swan licked my pussy clean. Ms. Swan got up off her knees and picked up my clothes. She threw them at me and said, "The bell is going to ring in 5 min." I got dressed and watched Ms. Swan casually smoke a cigarette by the window. I walked over to her and she offered me the cigarette saying, "Cigarette after great sex." I took it and took puff. She watched me cough and sputter from the cigarette. "Its not for everyone." She said and took the cigarette out my hand and threw it out the window.

"Ms. Swan…"I started to say but she pressed her finger to my lips.

"Call me Bella." She said and kissed me gently. I felt warmth flow through my whole body.

"Ok." I said breathlessly.

"You should get to class." She said. I turned around and she slapped my ass. I walked to the door and unlocked it.

"See you later, Bella." I said with a wink and a smile. She smiled back at me. I walked out of her room and went straight to the bathroom to fix myself.

_**Author's Note: I couldn't wait any longer. They had to get together. I hope you liked it. This is my first story so I'm really nervous about it. Your reviews are awesome keep them coming!**_


End file.
